1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for disposing of materials commonly accumulated at dam sites. The invention is also directed to a method of disposing of the materials using the apparatus.
2. Background Art
Disposal of unuseable materials and waste products is an ever increasing problem worldwide. One environment in which this problem is particularly acute is in the vicinity of dams, such as those at power generation facilities. Constantly flowing water carries natural and man made debris to these sites where it is accumulated. Typically, this natural material is in the form of grass, trees, branches, weeds, partially or fully decomposed organic material, etc. This material must be regularly removed from the dam sites to avoid impairing functioning of the power generating equipment.
Disposal of this type of material is difficult first by reason of its sheer volume. The material cannot be practically disposed of in high volume in open landfills or other type of waste facilities, particularly in geographical regions where space is at a premium.
Burning of the material, such as in an incinerator, while reducing its volume, often is impractical. First of all, these incinerators produce combustion byproducts that are strictly regulated in many jurisdictions. Expensive system adaptations may have to be made to comply with local emission regulations. This may lead to costs that ultimately make incineration of these materials impractical.
Another problem is that, due to the volume of these materials, a very large capacity incineration facility may be required. A considerable amount of acreage may be occupied by these facilities which may be required to be placed at locations where property costs are high.
Further, because of the emissions associated with these incinerators, proposed developers of these incinerator systems commonly meet resistance from local home and business owners. Considerable expenses may be associated with obtaining approval for building of these systems. These costs are added to the already high costs of designing and manufacturing emission controls that will meet all relevant regulatory standards.
Further, in addition to producing gaseous emission, these incinerators produce a large volume of ash resulting from the combusted materials. This ash generally has no valuable utility and is disposed of as a waste product either in landfills or other available locations. Accordingly, the operators of the systems must pay considerable sums not only to reconstitute the material and control the gaseous emissions, but also to dispose of the large volumes of resulting ash. Additionally, the ash contains dioxins, and other pollutants, in potentially large quantities which may contaminate the soil and eventually reach underground water supplies. Thus, future monitoring and regulation of the disposal of pollutants in landfills is likely to occur in countries around the world.
Accordingly, industries which must dispose of this type of material are constantly looking for fast, safe, and economical means for effecting the disposal thereof.
In one form, the invention is directed to a method of disposing of combustible materials. The method includes the steps of: providing a heating space; providing a first source to generate heat to a first predetermined level at a first location in the heating space sufficient to reconstitute the combustible materials to a molten slag at the first location and so that heat generated by the first source elevates the temperature at a second location within the heating space to a second predetermined heat level that is below the predetermined heat level and high enough to cause combustion of the combustible materials; directing combustible materials to the second location at which the combustible materials are combusted to produce ash; and causing the ash to be directed to the first location to be reconstituted as molten slag.
In one form, the first source of heat is a plasma heat source.
In one form, the second location is above the first location so that heat generated at the first location rises to heat the second location to the second predetermined heat level.
In one form, the first source of heat generates heat at the first location that rises to heat the second location to the second predetermined heat level and there is no source for generating heat at the second location to elevate the temperature at the second location to the second predetermined heat level.
In one form, the first and second locations are sub-spaces that are in at last partial vertical coincidence with each other.
The method may further include the steps of solidifying discrete amounts of the molten slag.
The method may further include the step of transporting the solidified discrete amounts of molten slag to a point of use.
The method may further include the step of changing the state of the solidified discrete amounts of molten slag for re-use.
In one form, the combusted material produces combustion gas. The method may further include the step of controllably directing the combustion gas away from the heating space to a third location and treating the combustion gas at the third location.
The combustion gas may be treated before the combustion gas is released to the atmosphere.
The combustible material may be an organic material, leaves, tree branches, tree trunks, weeds, grass, and the like.
The invention is also directed to an apparatus for disposing of combustible material. The apparatus has a wall structure bounding a heating space with a first location and a second location, and a first source of heat. The first source is capable of generating heat to a first predetermined level at the first location sufficient to reconstitute combustible materials to a molten slag at the first location and so that heat generated by the first source elevates the temperature at the second location to a second predetermined heat level that is below the first predetermined heat level and high enough to cause combustion of combustible materials.
In one form, the second location is above the first location.
The first and second locations may each be a sub-space, with the first and second sub-spaces being in at least partial vertical coincidence with each other.
The first source of heat may be a plasma heat source.
The apparatus may further include a reservoir in which molten slag generated at the first location is accumulated.
The apparatus may further include a filter for gases generated by combustion of combustible material in the heating space.
The invention is also directed to the combination of an apparatus, as described above, and combustible material in the heating space that is at least one of organic material, leaves, weeds, tree branches, tree trunks, and grass.